


Executive Protocol

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Au!Fassy, Conference Table Sex, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Office, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Voyeurism, corporate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is your former boss, and he wasn’t happy with the report you delivered in front of him and the CEO. He calls for your presence in the conference room, and you know how this entire conversation is going to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

“Michael wants you in the Conference room in five.”

“Fuck him.”

You hated that smile.

You hated the way that fucking Shark’s Grin literally lit his masculine face up, as he talked to William – your boss, seemingly discussing what happened during the meeting earlier. But considering the serious expression on your manager’s face and the calculating (yet very frustrated look) from Michael of the Accounting Department who was very upset with the early release of information in the report you presented to the CEO earlier, you knew that you were in a whole lot of trouble. But the weird thing was, you knew the beating wasn’t going to come from William.

“Your former boss looks very angry,” Your colleague Miriam exclaimed as she passed by your cubicle, the tone of her voice making you cross your legs underneath that dark grey pencil skirt. True, you used to be a personal assistant to Mike before HR deemed you fit for the Sales Department with your specific skill set, but that’s only the tip of the iceberg. “You better go there before he starts flirting with the other trainees and loses his shit on Maria.”

Maria is his new PA. But clearly only a month old, Michael wasn’t very fond of her. Most of the time, he was just hawking by your old cubicle, seemingly distraught of losing his favorite assistant to his so-called rival Will. But this time, he seems to have gotten you wrapped around his finger as you watched your current boss exit the conference room, signaling at you to take his place as you watch the tall Accounting Executive who was left in the premises to rise to his feet… approaching the door as he held it open for you.

However, the resounding click of the door the moment you enter echoed throughout the silent room the moment he closed it behind you.

Wide bay windows surrounded the conference room where your meeting was held earlier. You felt your gaze follow Michael as he approached the windows facing the office floor, as he slowly pulled down the blinds… ignoring how the population on the floor was slowly leaving the room, going out to lunch. As he turned down the last set of blinds, he turned to look at you, standing in the middle of the empty conference room with your arms crossed, looking at him from head to toe.

“See something you like,” he said with that stupid grin of his, as he adjusted that maroon necktie secured around his neck, reminding you of how you wanted to grab it and slam his head on the mahogany table when he was busy contradicting everything you said in the meeting earlier.

“I wasn’t really looking,” you growled through your red-lipsticked mouth, trying to ignore the fact that you were staring at the bulge on his crotch during the entire meeting when he was trying to refute your research. “But you were clearly eyeing me head to toe since 8am.”

The sneer on his face was like a trademark, a thumbprint that was only his considering that this smirk was followed by that mocking grin that spread through his lips.

Next thing you know he was stalking towards you and you had to grip the edge of the black-surfaced table in front of you to keep your knees from wobbling.

“You just dared to steal my research, didn’t you – you little minx –“

“That research,” you hissed at him, peering past your glasses as you affixed them over your near-sighted eyes. “That was completely mine since I was the one who looked up the sources and compiled all the results when I was still working in your office –“

You heard him sneer, but you felt all the color drain from your body when he moved closer towards you, the sound he made slowly turning into a growl as he got closer…

It didn’t help how he circled you and stood behind you, standing too close to your back as you may have imagined him closing his eyes as he pressed his body against yours… his crotch pressing against your delicate little ass that was contoured perfectly against that Zara pencil cut skirt you chose to wear that day to the presentation…

You though he leaned closer to smell the shampoo in your hair… Lilac, as he would always comment… when you still worked in the same office…

“You need to remember,” you hear his harsh voice against your left ear, as you tried to hide the shiver that ran up your spine, to no avail, as you helplessly felt his hand menacingly wrap over your shoulder, wrinkling your blazer. “Your ideas, your proposals, and your intention… those ideas belong to me…”

You felt your body tighten as you realize why he closed the blinds, when you felt his other hand snake around your waist, his long finger slowly tracing up your abdomen…

“And you,” he said with this dastardly chuckle, as you felt all your inhibitions crack the moment you felt a pair of wet lips nudge against your left lobe, with the warmth of a pink tongue tracing its contours… Making you lose control. “ _Belong to me_.”

You didn’t know what came over you.

Michael has turned your head and was literally leaving a trail of wet saliva on your cheek as he hungrily devoured your lips, smearing that Vixen-Color lipstick all over your mouth as he turned your head towards his. As much as this felt so wrong, you never admitted to yourself how this felt so right considering that _you’ve been yearning his roughness ever since you left his department… missing the late nights of power play, leather, metal, and silk ties along with endless hours of sweat and the smell of sex permeating his sound-proofed office_.

You felt your vagina clench when he managed to unbutton your dark blue blazer and insert a hand inside of it, revealing that you had no bra underneath as he freely tweaked a nipple that was growing hard against the hard fabric of your light blue blouse with his thumb and index finger. Moaning inside his mouth, you managed to free your torso from his other hand affixed to your shoulder as you violently tugged at that maroon necktie you’ve been eyeing since that morning… as he tucked and untucked it repeatedly from his pants… showcasing that bulge of a cock that was thick enough to fill half of your cunt on normal days whenever he would pull you off your computer and throw you on the oak desk in his office.

Pulling at the necktie, you managed to tighten it and almost choke him, as he violently yanked his head away from yours, separating his lips from your red-smeared mouth.

“You’re not the boss of me,” you growled at him as he flashed that mocking grin at you…

Only for him to snake his free hand up your hair to tug at your perfectly made bun, destroying your hairstyle as he tangled his fingers around your locks… Managing to pull your head back he hovered his lips dangerously over yours, his mouth ghosting over your lips as he spoke, the tips brushing seductively as he sent vibrations down your body…

“I’ll show you who’s the boss,” he said in that deep baritone that shook you to the core.

He suddenly flipped you around and shoved you on the mahogany conference table, pressing your stomach flat on the surface. You hear the unbuckling of a belt as you heard your heart thumping in your ears as he violently kicked your shoes apart – wedging those expensive Loubotins from each other as he pressed that throbbing erection at your now exposed black-satin knickers… that came into contact with his slender fingers as he began to massage the spot where your clit should be… issuing this long haunting moan from you as you closed your eyes with your glasses askew on your face.

“And all this time you claimed you were disgusted of me,” he growled as you grit your teeth upon his mischievous digits slowly tracing the wetness of your slit, only to halfway part your panties aside – allowing him to brush the pad of his fingers on your moist cunt. “It seems like you love me doing disgusting things to you… no?”

You gritted your teeth as you felt his other hand push you flatter on the desk, as you felt his weight rest over you… those taut muscles of his abs prominently etched against his brown dress shirt, brushing against your back… “Just fuck me,” you sneered. “You stupid – OOOOOOHHHH…”

You felt your entire body shudder as he roughly nudged the head of his cock against your folds… with his two fingers parting the entrance of your cunt, allowing him to slowly enter you as you found yourself struggling violently against him…

But the more you thrashed your ass against his hand…

The more you gritted your teeth and dug your nails, almost making marks in the expensive desk…

The more he slowly eased himself into you…

The roughness of the intrusion and the dryness of his actions…

Were only drawn out by the fact that you were slowly getting wet and aroused with your little squabbles and the way you were both literally flirting at each other during the meeting…

As his every move…

Every inched pushed into you…

Heightened your senses…

And reminded you forcefully of the girth that he has and how much his length managed to stretched your aching pussy…

And mind you, Michael is very endowed than most men.

And you knew this personally.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he fought your retaliations, the way you tried to pull him out with jerking your hips, only for his strong hands to push you back down and his nails to dig into your hips as he slowly entered you… with your slickness against his making this wet sound every time you moved against him… “Baby you’re so tight…”

You could only answer with a moan when he finally sheathed his entire length within you, causing you to heighten the loudness of your moan the moment the head of his cock hit the opening of your womb.

And then stillness.

The only sound you can hear was the pace of your breathing and the way he panted in rhyme with the beating of his heart…

And that was when you began to feel his cock throbbing against your walls…

“Aughhhh!”

You began to struggle against him as he forcefully held you still by the hips, weighing down your thrashing as he rutted inside of you, the hardness of his cock causing your walls to clench around it again… illiciting this breathless moan that escaped both of your lungs as you both began to lose control…

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Michael growled as he began to pull out in a swift mode, only to slam back forcefully into you, causing you to wince and grit your teeth with every quick movement that involved his naked thighs slamming against your ass, causing your cheeks to bounce against his skin.

“God –“

His voice suddenly sounded so melodious, strained by his anticipation, and fogged up by sex.

“You –“

“Feel –“

“So –“

“Fucking –“

“Good!”

He iterated against your moans with each word accentuated by his thrusts, as he pistoned his hips repeatedly against your ass, thrusting that bulging cock inside your swollen folds repeatedly as if there was no tomorrow – as if there wasn’t a few boys from IT outside the sound-proofed conference room, checking the units of a few employees that were lacking updates.

In fact, if any of those newly-graduated boys dared to peek underneath the halfway-lowered blinds of the conference room, the sight they would see would be two pairs of feet pressed against the edge of a table with both hips attached to another, grinding against each other, with a hand snaked around a waist… with the string of underwear pulled down and wrapped around a slender thigh whose expensive pencil cut skirt was bunched up the waist.

And that would have given everything away.

Not to mention the mahogany conference room table that was beginning to shake in unison with your movements.

And with this thought, you began to shudder.

It didn’t help how your panties weren’t fully parted, with a bit of fabric snug against your folds, with your clitoral hood covered by the laced edge, biting through the skin and heightening your sexual sensations with every movement of Michael’s hips…

And to fan the flame… the man noticed this specific detail, as he deviously wet his finger and slowly lowered it in between your legs… rubbing your clit furiously, with the textured fabric brushing hard against your bundle of nerves.

“FUCK!” You cry out as you felt your inner thighs quiver. “I’M GONNA FUCKING COME –“

It wasn’t long till Michael let out this guttural groan as you closed your eyes and opened your mouth – a soundless cry escaping your lips…

…as your inner juices squirted from your cunt, drenching your black underwear and staining the man’s fingers pressed against your clit.

Overcome by this sensation of your cunt clenching and tightening around his throbbing cock… the man gave one sharp shove that completely pressed your bare thighs against the edge of the desk, the wood almost biting into your smooth skin as he released himself inside of you… his juices mixing with your own arousal as he filled you up to the brim with his climax.

_Hah…_

_Hah…_

_Hah…_

You were both stuck in that position for a while…

The man’s body draped against yours, as your helpless twitching legs was covered by his own, his cock still throbbing within you, as you milked the man of his juices, robbing him of a climax he’d been dreaming of ever since he watched you take control when the meeting started.

Michael was the first to retract himself from you… the sensation of him pulling that half-erect cock from your swollen folds almost giving you another orgasm… as he found the power to sit down on an ignored office chair as he cleaned himself up.

You then found how you were immodestly draped on top of the furniture, you quickly straightened up (with your knees still wobbling) as you made yourself presentable by fixing your drenched panties over your still quivering cunt, and by pulling down your skirt over your legs that were now covered by a thin sheen of sweat. You bring your hands up to your head as you remove your bun – considering how your ex-boss already destroyed your look. Letting your hair fall to your shoulders as you eased your locks, you straightened your glasses and slowly got up on your feet… ready to exit the conference room.

“I want you in my office after your shift,” You hear Michael growl behind you.

You just couldn’t believe your ears.

You slowly turned around to face him, disgust and horror in your eyes… yet you were satisfied with yourself with the fact that you were able to hide the arousal and anticipation in your eyes as you glared back at him.

“Fuck you sir,” you spat at him, causing the man to widen his eyes at your reply.

Satisfied (and vaguely turned on with his surprised expression), you smirk at him as you turn around on your heels, opening the door to the conference room and slamming it behind you.

Taking a few deep breaths, Michael clenched and unclenched his hands, still unable to rise from his seat with the rigorous activities you two had just gone through. Despite getting a negative reply from you, the man could only snicker triumphantly considering that he _still got a response from you_.

“She’ll be back,” he whispered in that low baritone to himself, that shark’s grin slowly replacing his smirk.


End file.
